star_crossohpleasenofandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Rose
About Ruby is one of many Beacon Academy students and the cookie-eating mechanical scythe-wielding leader of Team RWBY. She was born on a small island off the coast of Vale called "Patch," which is where her primary school, Signal Academy, was located. Her father and uncle, Taiyang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen respectively, are currently teachers there, while her mother passed when she was at a very young age, her gravestone at the cliff in the Cliffside Forest. She received her primary training from her Uncle Qrow, and was required to forge her own weapon; the weapon in question being a combination between a massive scythe and a high-caliber sniper rifle. Qrow also taught her how to properly maneuver her gigantic weapon, due to being an incredibly skilled scythefighter himself. After Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, watched Ruby's fight against Roman Torchwick and his band of goons, she was admitted into Beacon Academy two years early. After taking the Entrance Exam, she, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long formed Team RWBY; Ruby being the leader, of course. From there onward, things on Remnant seemed to be normal, until it eventually got caught by the hands of Starcross, being dragged in with the rest of the universes that reside within it. She currently resides within the Blossom Village, and was a tournament fighter... albeit one that didn't last very long, that is. She became decent friends with Clownpiece, Mac, Esorta, Deku and a few others. She also seems to be friends with a good portion of The Short Squad, most notably Dave Strider and Mr. Game and Watch, despite the fact that she's not short enough to be in the Short Squad, but we aren't gonna make this about height now, are we? Personality Ruby, being the naive and juvenile girl she is, has a romanticized vision of the Huntsman/Huntress profession and a massive obsession with weapons, stating that they're "like meeting people but better." She's a bit socially awkward, having trouble talking to people outside of friends she can trust well enough, and has a fear of large crowds as well. Even though she can be quite childish, she has her serious moments and is quite ambitious for someone her age; the main reason she became a Huntress is because she wanted to be just like the heroes she saw in fairy tales and help others who couldn't help themselves. Despite her good qualities, she can be incredibly impulsive and selfless, running right into danger without any second thought even when it could wrangle her up into some serious danger. Powers and Abilities Skilled Scythefighter and Markswoman: Being taught by the "legendary" Uncle Qrow, Ruby is really good at hurling her massive hunk of metal around with incredible precision. She may look weak, but once you see her weapon you'll realize she's no joke. Despite being a formidable scythefighter, without her weapon she's pretty much screwed due to her being inept in hand-to-hand combat. Dust: She can load Dust ammunition into her scythe. She can shoot out Fire, Ice, Lightning or Gravity Dust rounds. Aura: Ruby possesses Aura, which is what every being on Remnant possesses... or, well, every being with a soul at least. Thanks to Aura, she can make herself resilient against attacks, heal small wounds very quickly and use it to attack. However, continuous damage to her Aura can cause it to decay, leaving her incredibly exhausted and open to attacks. Semblance (Petal Burst): Ruby's Semblance, Petal Burst, allows her to burst into petals and run at incredible speed. She's able to use it for stealth and even combat. Silver Eyes: Ruby possesses the mysterious power of Silver Eyes, which she inherited from her mother. Basically, she lets out a huge burst of light, being able to petrify anything made out of evil energy. However, due to her current inability to control it, she pretty much passes out whenever she uses it. Category:Kirboyy's characters Category:Heroes